


New Year's Kiss

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [172]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Party, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Aiolia's never been kissed at midnight for New Year's. Milo thinks he's missing out.





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 12-16-2017)

Aiolia curled up in the corner, watching the party with a soft, contented expression. He only actually knew about half the people at this party, and several of them only knew him as the little brother of the host, but it was still a nice party. Aiolos had insisted that he invite his own friends as well, so he wasn’t completely adrift. Shaka, Aiolia’s best friend was deep in a philosophical debate with one of their childhood friends, Mû.

Aiolia was tipsy, and warm, and there was still half an hour until the countdown, so he people-watched the small crowd contentedly. He was considering going to get another drink, when a warm hand touched his shoulder, and he glanced up.

“Hey, Aiolia. You okay?” Milo asked, looking down at him with a warm, bright smile. Aiolia smiled back. Milo was pretty much everyone’s friend, warm and good natured, even if he could get a little hot tempered.

“Yeah, I was just watching people. And thinking about a refill.” He said, loathe to give up his comfortable perch. Milo grinned.

“What are you drinking? Do you care?” Milo checked, and Aiolia shook his head.

“Just as long as it’s not too strong. I don’t really want to get drunk, you know?” Aiolia requested, and Milo fetched him some of the sweet, fizzy hard cider that Shura had brought, homemade by his grandfather, who owned an apple orchard.

“I love people watching,” Milo murmured conspiratorially, settling in next to Aiolia with his own drink. “Who do you think is going to kiss who at the changeover?” He asked, and Aiolia blinked.

“Well, Saga and Aiolos are a given.” He said, for lack of anything else to say. He wasn’t actually sure any of their friends actually observed that silly little tradition.

“Mmhm, and I know Aphrodite’s torn between kissing Shura first and kissing Mephisto first. I keep telling him he can kiss both of them in a minute, but he’s been fretting about favoritism. It’ll be really funny if they kiss each other first, and then kiss Aphrodite.” Aiolia blinked over at the trio, having been unaware that they were romantically entangled. Then again, those three were Saga’s friends, not his or Aiolos’s, though Aiolos definitely tried to befriend them.

“Mû and Shaka are looking like they’re just going to debate their way through the countdown.” He offered, in lieu of actually replying.

“Ooh, do they like each other? Do you think they just need a little push?” Milo smirked wickedly, and Aiolia caught his wrist as a preemptive measure.

“I don’t know, c’mon.” He said, a touch sheepish. “I said they might ignore the countdown.

“Okay, fine. What about you, then, Aiolia?” Milo asked, and he blinked at him a little dumbfounded.

“Um. I dunno. Same as last year?” he asked a bit uncomfortably. Milo looked expectant, and he sighed softly. “No one? I’ve never- I mean, I’ve kissed people before, but.”

“You’ve never had a New Year’s kiss?” Milo asked softly. Someone whistled, starting the countdown. How had time gone that fast? Aiolia couldn’t look away, even as Milo slowly leaned in closer as they shouted the numbers down.

When they reached one, their lips caught, and Aiolia nearly dropped his cider. He was kissing Milo, warm and soft. He liked it, quite a lot. He’d like to keep kissing Milo. So he did, pressing close, pleased when Milo’s free hand caught the back of his neck to keep him close.

They parted, but only enough to set down their drinks and then kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
